HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast: Episode 36
This episode of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast covers Gears of War 2, Elephant herpes, and what if Obama was whiter. Time Stamp Topics These time stamps are meant to give an extremely general summary of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast, and can also be used to help locate a certain favorite section of the podcast that you may have trouble remembering. The timestamps are not exact, and can be 5-10 seconds off. *'0:00' - Intro - Velvet Revolver - James Bond - "Denise, Devour of Fries" - "Captain Lavendar" *'6:50' - Recommendation - What is good in geek TV - "Grab my balls if you want to live" - Terminator http://www.box.net/shared/br53yipqvi audio *'9:33' - Staff infections - Eli's catch phrase http://www.box.net/shared/fz31jjqse7 audio *'11:00' - Twilight http://www.box.net/shared/p7vbrouga7 audio *'18:19' - The Fall *'21:40' - Josh recommends Dead Space - Replaying games - Gears of War 2 - rapesaw *'23:04' - John DiMaggio on Gears of War 2 - Gravy Rating - Bacon is a vegetable *'25:50' - Eli's shitty movie recommendation - Hell's Highway http://www.box.net/shared/clh7fdm20e audio *'29:25' - Phantom Tollbooth's double meaning - more Hell's Highway *'31:41' - Aquafart - air lock fart (Battlestar: Galactica) *'32:23' - Baby gets goodnight kiss *'33:00' - Netflix streaming - American Pimp *'34:25' - Pixar Story - Woody was an asshole *'39:20' - Dark Days - crack heads in subways *'39:47' - Top Chef Internet *'40:40' - Showtime will develop gay superhero - Trueblood *'42:20' - Jeffery Tanbore says Arrested Development movie is on - she just had her tits cut off - double masectomy *'45:15' - What the cast learns from TV - Eli - "I can donkey punch a hooker" - The Donkey Whisperer http://www.box.net/shared/otrtgxx3xe audio *'46:24' - Arrested Development movie *'46:31' - Elephant dies of herpes - Snuffleufagus has herpes - Oscar sells drugs http://www.box.net/shared/ti7m0cdanp audio *'48:25' - Cookie Monster sells pot cookies - Bert & Ernie are a gay couple - Joel's daughter loves Seaseme Street http://www.box.net/shared/74dv6xt7ia audio *'50:59' - Game of Thrones Greenlit - A song of Ice & Fire - Vaudville show for breast cancer jokes - The singing frog from WB - Joel - "Your fucking insane, suck it" *'54:14' - Enterprise pics *'55:12' - Bank of America bails out Circuit City *'56:35' - Joel buys washer / dryer *'57:18' - Ethnic Cleansing of Economy - Econocaust - A nation of consumers and excess *'59:35' - eBay going down *'1:00:18' - Not Another, Not Another Movie - Burt Reynolds and his Stache *'1:01:46' - Sarah Palin offered 2 million for porn - The white Oprah - Trig & Trak and other baby names http://www.box.net/shared/guc1fp57q1 audio *'1:07:10' - Weird kid names *'1:08:10 '- Left4Dead *'1:11:45' - X-tacles episodes & Frisky Dingo *'1:15:19' - Tits and Ass Heavy Metal Sequel *'1:16:33' - Will Don Chettle do a better job in Iron Man 2? - Nemesis *'1:18:09' - When did you know you were a geek for life? *'1:20:00' - "Goodbye you fancy bastard" - Joel discovers comics *'1:27:57' - Dr. Horrible & Capt. Hammer costumes - Whedon divide *'1:31:12' - If Obama was whiter, would we care about our first black president? - Dave Chapelle skit - Strategy with Obama http://www.box.net/shared/6f14yah7ey audio *'1:36:15' - Why not Jesse Jackson - OJ for president *'1:37:35' - If you could make any game... - multiplayer sucks *'1:44:43' - South Park sucks - "oooh, let's shit-talk Josh since he left" *'1:46:44' - Who is your favorite Ducktales character - Talespin - Gummy Bears *'1:50:15' - Bugs Bunny Racist cartoons - Disney Propaganda *'1:53:00' - Ending - Killers Ending - Denise "Woo Hoo" - Goats.com - Quantum of Hitlers Category:Podcast